


Letter Home

by michmak



Series: The Little Things [3]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michmak/pseuds/michmak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne writes to his Ma - it's pretty much what you would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter Home

Dear Ma,

How are you? I am fine and still alive. Thanks for the hat. It's right fetchin' and keeps my ears warm.

Picked up a new gun back on Artemis. It looks like the old one Pa used to let me shoot rabbits with, 'ceptin' it's got a laser sight. I named her Wilma.

Things is good on board ship. They were a mite crazy for a while there, but they've calmed down some. I'm still flying with the same crew, but we're minus a pilot. Remember I told you about Wash? The crazy guy with the plastic dinosaurs? Yeah, well, he managed to get hi'self killed by Reavers. Weren't too pretty.

I got shot up some too, but the ships' doctor patched me all up again. He's pretty handy with a needle and thread – can't hardly see the scars none. Wish I could talk him inta patching my breeches for me, I hate trying to hold those gorram little needles and always stick my fingers.

Doc's got a sister. Crazy little girl who likes to tromp around with no boots or shoes on her feet. Says she can't feel the ship through the bottom of 'em. Like I said, crazy. Cap'n's learning her to be the new pilot, but she ain't as good as Wash was. Hope she don't kill us all someday when she's trying to break atmo.

Don't know where we're headed to next. It's a pretty big gorram 'verse, and space gets powerful cold sometimes. I'm sending you some credits from my last job – enough to help you buy some victuals and stuff, maybe a couple pretty jew-jaws for your hair. There's a bit extra for some wool. When you have the time, I need some new socks. Maybe something orange to match my hat.

If there's any wool left over, make an extra pair about the size of my palms, wouldja? Maybe Crazy will like 'em better than boots.

Love your son,

Jayne


End file.
